In The Ice Castle
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: On a full moon it appears out of nowhere a palace made completely from ice. AU Oocness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: On a full moon it appears out of nowhere a palace made completely from ice. AU Oocness

**In The Ice Castle**

"Morning Lady Fujino."

"Morning girls, make sure you're not late for first period." Offering a fake smile she waved to the girls. The sexy tawny haired woman was always swarmed in the halls. Once past the sliding doors to the student council room was she safe. Walking to her desk she immediately prepared morning tea for herself.

Well that is till someone got sent to her for breaking school rules. Footsteps squeaked on the still clean linoleum floor. Her head turned and she tensed up at once when she heard the door slide open. "Oh, Reito it's just you. You startled me." The vice-president chuckled strolling over to the window and leaning on it.

"What's wrong not happy to see me?"

"You know it's not that."

"Bad morning? First period hasn't even started yet."

"It always is, the principle asked the student council to throw a small memorial service speech."

"What? This is the first time I've heard of this."

"Did you check your school email yesterday?" Clearly he hadn't. "Well apparently the school had a small epidemic of kidnappings and deaths. Every year for the last ten they have asked the student council to prepare a speech. Something that honors the dead and educates the living."

"I don't remember that from last year."

"You probably fell asleep during it. You weren't back then the respectable student you are today." Shizuru joked.

"How horrible, and it gets much worse than that." The black haired male replied looking out the window.

"Oh?"

"You number one fan just marched through the gate." Shizuru frowned her number one fan was a bit of a stalker. Well that 'was a bit' of an understatement. None of the other students even dared to get near the brunette when she was attached to her side. She would send the upperclassmen gifts such as flowers and chocolate. The president may have been rather naïve when it came to matters of the heart. Since she herself never had anything like a small crush.

On more than one occasion she politely told the girl to back off. In which she did but came back to talk to Shizuru the next day. "She just entered the building you have exactly a minute and forty seconds to hide."

"That's not to lady like I won't spend my whole life trying to dodge her. Besides she would find me like a blood hound. I don't get it I've never crossed the lines when it come to teasing. Why won't she take the hint?" Their came a soft tapping at the door alerting the council members she was outside.

The Kyoto woman fixed her mask before telling the one outside to come in. "Lady Fujino, good morning."

"Morning Ms. Marguerite. What can we do for you?" The burgundy eyed female clearly emphasized the 'we.' Tomoe didn't greet the vice-president; in fact she didn't even acknowledge him at first. Once she did notice him she unknowingly gave hime a glare. How dare he be so close to the lovely Kyoto woman. When her eyes locked set on the chestnut haired female all was forgotten. The underclassmen sauntered over to her desk.

"I would like to invite you to a small party I'm hosting tonight." The stalker politely used two hands to deliver the envelope. On the white envelop was a neatly written 'To Lady Shizuru.'

"Can you RSVP now?" Tomoe was of the high class in society. Her parents ran a large multi millionaire company. Which she was clearly using to her advantage. However, that wouldn't work on the Fujino girl.

"I'm not sure. My mother doesn't like me out very late especially not for a party." This wasn't exactly a lie. Shizuru's mother, Viola wasn't the type of mother that let their child out after dark unless a special occasion.

Marguerite's smile faded leaving only a disappointed look. This party was probably thrown in the older woman's honor. "What about you Reito, will you go? My mother might let me out if I have a respectable guy like you watching over me."

Tomoe averted her gaze holding in a scowl. He wasn't invited and everyone in the room knew that. "Of course you're also invited." The council members noticed how her voice held a certain amount of rage. "I hope to see you there." Turning quickly on her heel she rushed out of the classroom.

"I have no intension of going."

"Still, always happy to be your pretend boyfriend."

The tea addict let out a little giggle. "Oh, Reito."

* * *

><p>"I'm home."<p>

"Welcome back, there are fresh cookies cooling on the table."

"Thanks mom." Striding up to her bedroom the Kyoto woman dropped her school bag on the bed. Then the student changed out of her school uniform and into her favorite dark purple yukata. Walking back down stairs she hugged her guardian then grabbed a chocolate chip cookie.

"How was school?" Their house was a western style home but held a lot of traditional items such as kimonos. Her mother work from the house which gave her plenty of time to be a house wife.

"Same old." Munching on the cookie the student filled her cup with freshly made tea. "I received the highest grade in the class on a math test."

"Good job, you've always been a hard worker."

"I was also instructed to write a memorial service speech for the school deaths that happened ten years ago." Shizuru saw pain flash through her mother's eyes. Not wanting to upset her further she brought up another subject. "I was invited to a party tonight."

"Is that so? How wonderful are you going to go?" Viola asked her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"No, I don't want to."

"Why is that? I trust you, you know?"

"I can't help but get an uneasy feeling around her."

"She must be deeply taken by you." Viola couldn't help but grin making her daughter roll her eyes.

"Don't say it like it's a good thing because I wish she wasn't. I honestly can't stand her but she doesn't give up."

"Don't worry yourself over it I'm sure something will work out with time. Anyway, I've got some cleaning to finish." The brown haired woman watched her mother walk away. At least she wouldn't have to see the underclassmen for a few days.

"I'll help you." Perking up Shizuru proceeded to help her mother with some chores around the house.

A few hours later the door bell rang the buzzing sound echoing throughout the house. "I'll get it mom." The Kyoto born female strolled over to the door. Thinking it was nothing but a neighbor she opened the door with a pleasant smile.

"Ms. Marguerite?" Shizuru couldn't even hide her shock her. The last person she wanted to see and the last person she expected to see was standing at her front door. Tomoe was dressed in a black strapless dress and high heels.

"Who is it?" Viola asked trotting over to the door. She smiled warmly at her daughter's friend. She was ignored by her child.

"What are you doing at my house? How did you get my address?"

Tomoe purposely didn't answer the second question. She replied with a smile. "You said your mother might not let you out unless you were with someone trustworthy. So I'm here to introduce myself." She took the older woman's hand and kissed it like a gentlemen would.

"My name is Tomoe Marguerite I go to school with your lovely daughter. And I must say I see where your daughter's gets her loveliness." Looking at the older chestnut haired woman was like looking at Shizuru in twenty years. The child got no hereditary looks from her late father. "What do you say, can your daughter come to my party?"

"Oh, my." Mother giggled. "Why don't you go with her Shizuru. She came in person to introduce herself she seems like a good influence. Just call if you're going to be home after nine." Viola practically shoved her kin out the door.

"Isn't this great Lady Shizuru?"

"Yes, I'll go change then."

"There isn't a need for that, you look prefect."

Her façade was once again perfect. Tomoe escorted her crush to her limo. The driver opened the door for both ladies without as much as a thanks. The short haired female started on the opposite of the other girl. Not even halfway to her house Tomoe was already glued to her side, pressing any part of her body against Shizuru's. The matured woman was pressed up against the door. Hopefully it wouldn't take long to get to their destination.

"Here we are. Welcome to my humble abode." Her abode was a mansion; the party was in the ballroom. This wasn't a party thrown by a student; this was worse than a rave. And she was the only one dressed in traditional Japanese wear. While everyone else wore suits or formal dresses. There was alcohol as well as some sort of juice on the tables. "How about a tour?"

The scarlet eyed woman paused this tour would include introducing the many bedrooms of this house. "Sure."Maybe the little follower would show her some good hiding placing. She didn't really want to mingle with friends and business partners of the Marguerites.

The tour was basic starting from the kitchen. The upperclassmen noticed the smirk on the smaller girl's face as they closer to the bedroom wing. "Ms. Marguerite please point me in the direction of the restroom."

"Of course, down this hall towards the left two doors down on the right." Hiding the desperation to get away from Tomoe she locked the bathroom door after her and whipped out her cell.

"Pick up, Reito." She muttered into the cell.

"Shizuru?"

"Reito, I'm at Marguerite's party."

"How did that happen?"

"She came by my house and introduced herself to my mother."

"She knows where you live?" The black haired male didn't actually need her to respond. "Don't worry your pretend prince will crash the party and figure out how she got your address."

"Thank you." Placing the phone back into her pocket she excited the bathroom.

"Are you alright Lady Shizuru?"

"I'm sure I am. Perhaps I could sit for a moment."

"Right this way." Following the underclassmen into a living room she sat down on a single chair. Tomoe started a fire in the fireplace then sat on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water please." The short haired female buzzed and seconds later a butler appeared. "Water and a juice." The suited man bowed and left. "Wouldn't you rather sit next to me on the couch?"

'No, not at all. Reito drive faster.'

"This chair is quite comfy I'm fine were I am thank you." Moments later the servant came back with the drinks. The long haired woman placed her drink down on a coaster. She watched with intrigued eyes as the man handed the stalker her drink then whispered something in her ear. Her once happy face turned sour.

"Lady Shizuru please stay here for a moment, it appears something need my immediate attention."

"I understand."

'Thank you Reito, as fast as always.'

With a murderous aurora she left the room. Knowing that she came with nothing she didn't have to make sure she had left anything during her escape. If she took the southern exit the chances of running into the guest or the help weren't as high as taking the main exit. Shizuru didn't need to run or hide she just calmly walked out, not giving off any suspicious aurora.

With a chuckle she watched at the vice-president ruffed up the security guards till Tomoe marched up to him and started to yell. "I can always count on you." Without looking back she passed though the Marguerite's property unnoticed and began the long walk home.

"Well, at least there is a beautiful full moon out tonight." The moon looked like it could be within reach; it was a dazzling pure white color. The council member blinked when something glowing passed though her eye sight. "Fireflies! How pretty."

Little sapphire lights mixed in with the yellow glows. "Blue fireflies?" The swarm of bugs flew past her and up a pathway to a temple. Was it even firefly season? "I didn't know that was here." Trailing behind the bugs she leaped up the stairs and past the Torii gate.

As soon as she passed the gate she was hit with a blast of cold wind knocking her backwards. Her feet were no longer under her but up in the air. The graceful elegant woman landed on her back a jolt of small pain shot through her spine. "What the?"

"It's a human? Are you alright?" Shizuru looked up bending over her was a chestnut haired female with blue eyes wearing the strangest outfit. The girl was dressed in a gray and black robe with skulls ornaments around her neck. Plus one big horned skull ornament hanging off her pelvis.

Holding out a hand the crimson eyed female took her hand and stood up. The yukata wearing female felt her feet begin to slide into different directions. She grabbed onto the woman before her legs split apart from under her.

"Aoi did you make a friend?" As a dark haired woman approached them the student realized she was tightly griping the long haired woman. Letting go she blushed caught in the ungraceful act as the short dark haired woman embraced Aoi and give her a kiss on the cheek. The newer female wore another strange garment like Aoi did. She wore a gray and black neck and shoulder protector with small pink looking crystals embedded in it. The color scheme was the same as her lover's but this one had an opening at her chest; the mortal got a good glimpse at her cleavage.

"I'm sorry my name's Shizuru Fujino."

"Nice to meet you but it doesn't really matter because we still have to report you."

"Report me?"

"It's dangerous for humans to go wondering around." The tawny haired woman finally took in her surroundings. It was cold and snowing here and she had slipped on a nice sheet of ice. Swiveling on her heel to got a glimpse of the scenery behind her. A castle made completely of ice. There wasn't a single thing that wasn't the covered in snow or ice; the color a dazzling albino white or ice blue.

"Where am I?" Without answering the question the black haired woman gesture for her to start walking towards the palace. Without any resistance she listened walking in front of the lovers. Whenever her legs started to slip apart the first female she met would grab onto her, making sure she didn't land hard on the ground. "Thanks." Aoi just smiled.

They entered the ice building for once no body crowed the council president. For a castle there weren't that many guards on duty. The 'people' she passed were staring at her with wonder or dislike. "Wait here." The brunette was left with Aoi as the woman who didn't introduce herself knocked on two large double doors. "Another human has been found."

"Come in." Came the husky reply. Opening the doors the three females walked in the long haired female and her love bowed. In front of them was a woman sitting on an ice throne, snow cushioned the girl's butt from seat. Shizuru's breath hitched in her throat the lady on the throne was gorgeous. Ice blue hair, jade eyes, pale skin dressed in a white kimono with a repeating pattern of ice crystals as decorations.

Next to the chair was a gigantic wolf. Albino fur with a tinge or blue with golden eyes the seemed to look through her soul. Around his neck was a matching white scarf with a single crystal embroil at both ends.

One eyebrow twitched as she felt the human study her. Rising from the throne with minimum movement she was instantly within the tea addict's reach studying her right back. "Hel-"

"Why are you here?" She asked rudely looking over the human.

"I was chasing some fireflies and ending up here." The female was skeptical but didn't say anything about it.

"Then leave immediately." Turning around she walked back to her throne.

"Who are you?"

"None of your business, human."

"Then I won't go."

"Oh, you dare defy me?" The woman anger gently rose she breathed deeply exhaling and sapphire hazy. "I could kill you, you know?"

"I don't doubt that. I just wish to know your name, is there something wrong with that?"

The ebony haired woman raised an eyebrow. "What good would that do you?"

"I'll leave peacefully."

She sighed exhaling another ice haze. Unbelievable she lost a fight with a petty human. "Yuki-Onna."

"Yuki-Onna?" Shizuru tested the name; it tingled on her lips making her smile. This was a name she wanted to call out to often.

"I have fulfilled my part of our verbal deal. Aoi escort her back to her world! Chie stay here." A smiling Aoi took a hold of her hand and led her out of the room. Once out of the palace she started to speak.

"Isn't that wonderful? You get to keep your life."

"Are you also a Yuki-Onna demon as well?"

"No, I'm actually a Hone-Onna." Holding out one of her hand the skin on her skinny digits began to rot away. "Chie is a silver fox."

"That's pretty cool." Aoi giggled at the human's lovely reaction. Normally the humans who wonder here were scared. Then again they had a reason to be scared when Yuki-Onna killed them without hesitation. She greatly enjoys the fear in her prey's eyes as she freezes them. What made this girl different? Why was she so unaware of the danger she's in around the snow woman.

"Here you go, right back where you started from." A few feet away was the Torii gate she crossed; the border between the worlds or dimensions.

"Thank you for tonight. It was wonderful to meet you all."

"You're such a strange human, Shizuru." Hone-Onna waved as the Kyoto accented woman walked through the gate disappearing.

* * *

><p>"Forgive my rudeness but why didn't you kill her like all the others?" Chie asked as politely as she could since her character was mostly sarcastic and playful like a fox. Yuki-Onna didn't answer though she really didn't need too. "She's a hot thing wasn't she? Just like-"<p>

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?"

"No, of course not I'm still healing from the first frost bite you gave me last week." The fox rubbed her forearm remembering the pain it was once in. She still had a black mark on her leg that wasn't healing as well as the arm.

"Chie, you are the one I turned to for the gathering of intelligence. Follow her and report back to me before the gateway closes."

"I understand."

* * *

><p>AN: Review for another chapter! Just to clarify Aoi is dressed in Shiho's otome robe while Chie wearing her own from Zwei.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuru's scent. The fragrance of tea mixed in with lavender ended at the last house on the street. Four paw pads tapped against the tar without as much as a patter. This wasn't the first time she had been to the other side as the others like to call it. Chie trespassed on the Fujino property without anyone noticing.

Standing on her hind legs the animals gazed through the partly opened curtains. "How was the party? You're home kinda early." The older woman asked her daughter.

"The party was a waste of time. I'm going to lay down now." The younger Fujino walked to her bedroom dropping to her bed. Instead of watching the older woman the fox decided to follow the younger girl.

The bedrooms were all on the second floor of this two story house. Not easy to get to for the little fox. But wait, what this? The ever so convenient tree that you can climb to look into the bedroom. The silver fox looked around for a pebble. Taking a nice sized one in her muzzle she jumped into the tree.

The president kept her curtain closed at all times. A very good habit to have when you have a stalker. And Chie saw that from the ground. Tossing the pebble at the window she waited for the graceful woman to pull the blinds to aside. Well her lordship didn't say not to let the human see her.

The drapes were pushed aside and she was face to face with the little canine in the tree. Chie let out a little bark asking to be let in. In this current form she couldn't talk to the human or another demon for that matter. "Chie? Right? What are you doing out there? Making sure I got home safely?" Opening the window she gestured for her to come in.

Leaping into the room she immediately jumped to the soft comfy bed. "You're so cute." Without hesitating she reached down petting the demon affectionately. Scratching behind the black ears and stroking down the silver back.

'Aoi will kill me for this but.' Hiding her perverted expression the small creature jumped into her opened arms nuzzling her face into Shizuru's breasts.

"Some ones a little pervert huh? Should I tell Aoi on you?" The mortal could have sworn to see Chie's eyes widened as she tensed up. Jumping out of her arms and onto the desk the little fox gazed upon the pictures. "That is my most treasured picture of my mom and I."

She only had to pictures on her desk one picture being her mom and herself. The date was in the corner with a little info about the snapshot. 'Viola and Shizuru Fujino, aged seven at the amusement park.' The other photograph was face down. And was probably down for a significant amount of time since it had a nice dust collection on the back. "The other picture is of my late father."

Chie had everything she needed for her report back to Yuki-Onna just by looking at the first picture. It was relaxing time then. Getting back onto the bed the fox basked in the attention the brunette was giving her. As soon as she fell asleep the demon would leave she promised to herself.

The canine listened to the human talk about various things only responding with a small whimper or full out bark. The tea addict even admitted that she wanted to back and see them. Chie really wasn't sure what to think there. The long haired woman even talked about her personal life.

Shizuru being early to rise was early to bed. At ten o'clock the tawny haired woman was dressed in her nightwear and comfy in her bed. The little canine lied next to her till she fell asleep. 'You're really not like the other humans whom I've crossed paths with.' Chie thought to herself. 'It's a shame too we could have been great friends. As soon as I report what I have found to her lordship will probably destroy the gate if that's even possible. Not that I'd blame her for it, you're presences there would only hurt her after all.'

The tea addict was finally fast asleep. Taking one last inhale of tea and lavender the animal moved from the bed to the window. With one look back she jumped out with her ears handing low.

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and Shizuru couldn't get the lovely snow girl out of her mind. "Yuki-Onna…" She muttered as if it was her lover's name.<p>

"Did you say something Shizuru?" Reito asked concerned for the female. He was well aware that something was bothering her. She wasn't even aware of her surroundings much less working. Her physical appearance looked like a sick person. What was Tomoe doing to her? Was that girl even aware she was messing Shizuru up badly? The vice-president couldn't help but feel anger for the stalker.

"Oh Reito I'm sorry. Were we talking about something?"

"I'm worried about you and I still haven't found out how she got your address."

"Don't worry I'm fine." The chestnut haired woman smiled at her friend. He seemed to be the only one to care for her.

"Not for long. Dun, dun, dun, dun." The male started to sing out the Jaw's theme. The Kyoto woman giggled then fixed her mask before a minute and forty seconds were up.

"Oh yes I forgot to ask what happened after I left?"

"I just got kicked out; her guards memorized my face I bet."

"Lady Shizuru?" Came the voice of the girl knocking on the classroom door.

"What can we do for you Ms. Marguerite?"

"Why did you leave early?" Clearly the younger student was sulking.

"I'm afraid I'm under the weather. I've been trying to get over a cold I had since Saturday morning." With her sickly look it wasn't hard to act as weak as possible.

"Oh dear." Tomoe looking concerned approached her desk and reached out to touch her forehead. She openly flinched leaning back away from the touch.

"Perhaps I should escort you home?"

"There is no need, I can take her. You need to get back to class, underclassmen." Reito and Tomoe shared a death glare at each other. Neither one of them was going to back down. The short haired girl was so unforgiving that he crashed her party. He's always around the graceful woman making her jealous.

"No need, I will not abandon my council duties."

"Lady Shizuru you're so admirable. I hope you feel better, if not tell me and I'll make chicken soup special for you." After receiving a fake smile the teal haired heiress turned on her heel and left.

"It's truly amazing that you can fake a smile around her off all people."

"You sound jealous."

"Just protective. I do honestly think I should take you home. You might not work as often as you should but you're never this out of it. You do look like you have caught a cold."

'Well that's to be expected when you wear a summer yukata to a world made of ice. Next time I'll wear a warmer one. In the bright side at least I know none of that was a dream.'

"There is no need but if something does happen I'll give you permission to go 'I told you so."

"You have a free period last right? And you can leave early?"

"Yes."

"You can stay till last period but I'm going to walk you home."

"I'll agree to this compromise."

* * *

><p>"Would you like to come in Reito?" The playboy walked the brunette to her door.<p>

"No thanks, I'm just here to make sure your safe. I'll leave now." Kissing the top of her head affectionately he turned and left.

"Mother I'm home early."

"Shizuru? Is something wrong?" Viola who was sitting on the couch got up and rushed to her daughter's side.

"I'm fine mother, though my vice-president thought I was out of it more than usual and walked me home."

"You should go rest then."

"I'm alright mother. What were you doing?"

"I received a school reunion card in the mail and it got my thinking of my younger days."

"Oh?" Both Fujino female sat down on the couch were Viola had her high school yearbook opened. "Let me find you in it." The names were in alphabetical order but all she needed to do was look for her own picture and that was her mom. There was more than one picture of the older tan haired woman. Not including the student council picture and the little square picture that everyone had.

The younger female flipped through the book. Stopping to do a double take she looked in the 's' section. 'What a coincidence. Is that Aoi?' The Hone-Onna couldn't be in her mother's high school year book.

Flipping through another section the page opened to the 'K.' Shizuru gasped there in color was a picture of Yuki-Onna. The same blue hair and the same jade eyes the only difference here was that her skin wasn't pale but the normal flesh color. She gazed over at the list of names. Her picture was the last so her name was the last one in the column. "Natsuki Kuga." She read.

Viola's eyes widened as she ripped the book from her daughter's hands. Without hiding the pained expression, she slammed the book close leaving Shizuru confused. "I have to make lunch now." Viola stood retreating to her bedroom to put the book away. The fair haired woman looked at the clock it was two.

What was bothering her? Well, it didn't matter. The tawny haired woman was too busy thinking about Yuki-Onna. "Natsuki." She whispered again. This name tasted much better on her lips. This was the name she wanted to call.

"I really want to see her again." The student hadn't tried to get back to the other side. Her sick weekends was spent doing homework, doing something with her mother or sleeping. With only a few hours till dark she would have to wait. "Why can't I get you out of my mind?"

As soon as the sun set she left a note for her mother who didn't leave her room much. She didn't talk to her child at all. Shizuru couldn't figure out why the mention of Yuki-Onna's name sent the adult crying into her room. Well she would have to figure that out later she was wasting that could be sent with her Natsuki. How strange, her mother someone she has know her entire life was less important than a snow female.

'Oh? Did I just say 'her Natsuki.'

The red eyed girl licked her lips. She loved the sound of that though wasn't sure as to why. The council member was unable to hide her genuine smile as she dashed out the door. Running as fast as possible to the temple.

'There it is the base of the temple.' Jumping up the stairs she saw the Torii gate as it come into view. Without further ado she leaped through the gate only to see… the temple.

"Wha-? Why didn't that work?" Trying once more to return to the ice kingdom she ran through the gate. "It's not working anymore." Absolutely heartbroken she sank to her knees. Closing her eyes and thinking back to Friday night what was different from today. Well, there were no fireflies and the moon wasn't full…

Scarlet eyes snap opened as she looked into the night's sky. Full moons only happen every twenty nine days. No she couldn't possibly wait that long to see the snow girl. Shizuru thought that this might be the most depressing day of her life so far. Never before had she felt such sadness and by the lack of contact from a female she met once and one that wasn't even human.

"Natsuki what are you doing now?"

* * *

><p>"Chie, your report."<p>

"Everything is as you suspected. The girl, Shizuru Fujino is the daughter of Viola Fujino." Chie stayed quite as she saw Yuki-Onna bit into her bottom lip. "That's why you couldn't kill her."

"Fujino, even in my death you're still screwing with me and without a shred of mercy." If anything was within reach there was no doubt in the fox's mind she would have thrown it to the ground. "Chie, you are dismissed leave me alone." Bowing to the winter woman the fox turned and left a frown upon her face.

"Are you alright?" A female voiced asked stepping out of the shadows.

"Tsurara-Onna, what are you doing here?" The ruler didn't bother to keep the anger out of her voice.

"I overheard."

"And what do you think? Pathetic isn't it?"

The ice spirit stepped closer to the snow woman. "Let me ease your stress and make you forget about it all." Pressing their lips together Tsurara-Onna pulled Natsuki from her throne leading the ruler to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>AN: review for the next chapter.

Yuki-Onna= Snow woman

Tsurara-Onna= Icicle woman

Hone-Onna= Bone woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight was a full moon and the suspense was killing the high school student. Would she be able to see the grumpy looking female and her friends? Or should she call them minions? The sun was setting and Shizuru already got permission to leave the house. Under the false pretences of going to another party.

The Kyoto woman sauntered up the temple stairs. The moonlit night guided her when there were no street lights. It was the moment of truth Shizuru closed her red eyes and crossed through the gate. Cold wind caressed areas of exposed skin and that's when she reopened her ruby orbs.

Yuki-Onna's ice palace never seemed so beautiful. Being careful of the ice she rushed towards the fortress. "Shizuru? What are you doing here?" A smile broke out on the tea addict's face.

"Aoi, hello."

"You shouldn't have come back. Just because your life was spared before doesn't mean it'll happen again."

"I just couldn't stay away."

"Why would you come back to a land infected with sadistic creatures that would torture and kill you for pleasure?"

"I wish I knew." She answered honestly leaving the demon confused and unsure at her innocents. Despite Hone-Onna's judgment the human persistence won her over and the two females entered the stronghold.

"You actually came back? Not a good decision for an intelligent woman." The fox's husky voice said as she appeared behind them. "I was hoping my nose had deceived me when your scent entered my nostrils. You're really pushing your luck here but if you really want to I'll alert her."

"Thank you, Chie." The dark haired female went ahead walking in the throne room before addressing the reason she was there. Moments later they heard a scream.

"WHAT?" Through the small crack between the door and the floor ice hazy escaped through the crack. The door opened and a shaking partly iced covered fox staggered out. The bone woman brushed the ice off her lover.

"You can go in now." The tea addict almost skipped in gaily but being the graceful woman she is walked in. The woman couldn't help but beam at the pissed off looking ruler.

"Why did you come back?"

"I was curious."

"A curious human is a dead human."

"I'm pretty sure you mean 'curiosity killed that cat."

Yuki-Onna shrugged. "It killed humans too."

"Then you will have to sate my curiosity so I can come back to life."

"I refuse to." Natsuki glimpsed over at her intelligence gatherer with a greatly annoyed look. Chie looked back with a 'if you not going to kill you might as well' look.

"You don't even know what I want."

"Don't really care."

"Would you care if I swore allegiance with you first?" The midnight haired female raised an eyebrow at the human's words. Even the other two had wide eyes and surprised faces.

"Oh, and what could you offer me? What talents dose a normal human have? Can you fight? Come up with amazing fighting strategies?" It was a tempting offer, to have the hot woman swear commitment with her. She already had a powerful army and a mistress who would need another?

"Well no, all I currently have is my loyalty."

"Why should I believe in your loyalty? Human's betray each other."

"True enough but you should have no reason to doubt me."

"I have plenty of reason to doubt you Fujino! You're mo-!" The blunette stopped yelling immediately letting out a growl instead. She almost told her everything. Running her temples gently to calm herself the forest eyed female decided.

"What reason do you have?" The mortal asked softly. There was no answer but she didn't expect one.

"Fine if you want to get on my good side then upon your next visit you shall bring me mayo. All the mayo you can carry."

"…" Shizuru wore a blank face. "Mayo? As in mayonnaise? The white condiment? Why?"

"Mayo is good." The council member moved to look at her friends who simple shrugged. You couldn't get mayo and other condiments here.

"Well if that's what you really want…" Honestly the human wasn't sure what to think but she didn't have time to pounder it as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kuga said in an irritable voice. The door opened and a short human looking demon- who was shorter than anyone in the room- walked in. "What do you need Tsurara-Onna?" The ice ruler asked in a gruff voice. The icicle woman was dressed in a simple large solid white kimono.

"I have come to alert you that the brain and the muscle are here and wish to start the meeting now."

"Very well, I'll be there shortly." The small demon bowed and left the room, but not before looking at the council president and glaring at her with dislike. The president shivered feeling dislike as the icicle woman sent a breeze her way.

"Aoi, Chie since you two like the human so much you're the ones to babysit her. Don't let her get eaten or touch anything."

"Yes, my liege." The subjects said in unison. As soon as Yuki-Onna stood the devotees bowed; even Shizuru. They didn't dare to budge as the mayo lover walked by. Respectfully they waited till the door was closed before moving.

"I guess my Aoi and I will give you a tour of the castle. Let's start with the bedrooms, mine specifically." Chie said getting a playful whack in the back of the head.

It wasn't a joke, the fox demon actually lead the mortal woman to her bedroom. The burgundy eyed girl gazed around every piece of furniture was made of ice. A desk made from ice, a bookshelf, and wait is that a television made from ice as well? It was very artistic to say the very least. The bed frame was made out of the frozen water but it had a real mattress with real blankets and pillows. Aoi's room was pretty much the same.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to visit the kitchen?" Shizuru nodded yes and trailed behind the others.

* * *

><p>"Why is she still here?" Tsurara-Onna asked annoyed at the situation. The human's presence was hurting her friend so it was perfectly understandable why she would be mad. Natsuki didn't reply nor did she have to. The two females were on their way to the conference room. However, she did deserve some sort of response. Tsurara-Onna was always by her side, they built the palace together.<p>

"Just ignore her she is not important." The ice woman had a huge frowned on her face.

The cobalt haired woman took a moment to push the human out of her head. The icicle woman placed her hand on the door and opened it letting the monarch walk in first.

"Well it's about time! We were getting tired of waiting! Did your ass melt, snow delinquent?" A loud voice yelled as soon as the door opened.

"Shut up! You're far too loud, Gorilla." The icicle woman never bothered to hide her cheeky comments especially from the blonde.

"Why are you here cucumber?"

"That's concubine, Haruka."

"Let's just get on with this meeting." Natsuki sat at the end of the table with her fellow ice demon standing next to her. Haruka stood at her master's side as well with her arms crossed over her chest.

Yukino looked and acted perfectly human. She has amazing intelligence that matched her telepathic powers. She can solve any problem that's thrown at her as well as lift objects with her mind.

Haruka on the other hand looked human only in her disguised from. In her actually fighting form she quadrupled in size along with her muscles. Though in most fights she never needed to power up, a simple punch or kick did the trick. The blonde was some form of ogre when she grown in size her mental capacity decreased. That plus, the bad habit of bashing her head against boulders to prove her toughness to others doesn't help her either.

"Yukino what have you learned?"

"Your speculations are indeed correct; the original Queen of Garderobe is indeed missing. The kingdom is trying to hide that fact but my source is trustworthy."

"Who do they have as a substitute? Was it betrayal from the inside or kidnapping from outside?"

"I couldn't find the information out. Whoever it is they are making sure no one sees them. However my deduction is that it was betrayal from the inside."

"If the original queen isn't found soon, problems will arise for us."

"We are all well aware of that fact."

"Why don't we just take action before something gets out of hand? I'll lead an army there myself." The ogre punched her palm. "I'll make whoever the kidnapper is cry."

"That would be suicide, ape." The mistress spoke for the first time after the insult.

"I can handle it! Do you doubt my power?" Haruka slammed on hand down successfully splitting the thick ice desk in multiple pieces.

"Is the queen even alive?" The mistress asked.

"Yes, whoever is in charged wouldn't risk losing their greatest advantage." Yukino replied with confidence.

"Well, until we have more information we can't do anything to risky. For now we will just have to keep each other updated. This meeting is adjourned. Yukino, Haruka you are both welcomed to stay here and rest before your long trip home."

"No thank you, it's far too cold for us here." The telepath offered a small smile and the blue haired female offered a smaller one.

* * *

><p>"This place is wonderful." Shizuru had met a few of Natsuki's loyal followers and just like Chie and Aoi they were just as nice. The high school student was starting to wonder were "demons are evil" rumored started.<p>

'They're not evil just cranky.' The brunette thought with a small giggle.

The president was also taught a quick about the geography of the land. Such as allies and enemies territories. Most conflicts that happen don't turn into world wars or even great battles. It basically was a small group of demons getting far too cocky.

"Well, it's getting kind of late and your mother is probably worried. So I'm afraid we need to say goodbye for now." Aoi said with a sad smile. It's ok though they would see each other next month. That's a small amount of time for the immortal beings.

"Alright, though I wish to say goodbye to Yuki-Onna, is her important meeting over?"

"Let's go find out." Chie knocked on the double doors of the throne room.

"What is it now?" Came the snow demon's calm voice.

"Shizuru wishes to say goodbye to you in person." The fox opened the doors and the trio trotted in. The cobalt haired female was sitting on her throne rubbing the soft looking fur of the wolf next to her. The human cocked her head to the side. The snow ruler seemed even more stressed then before.

The chestnut haired mortal walked closer to the ruler. "I shall return next month. Oh yes and with mayo…"

"Alright." The jade eyed demon said refusing to look at her while she stroked her wolf's head.

Shizuru smirked. "Until next time, Na-tsu-ki."

The snow woman's head shot up. If possible her skin seemed paler then it was before. "What did you just say?"

"Your na-!" Shizuru gasped when she quickly found herself pressed up against the wall with her hands above her head. The sudden movement startled her but not nearly as much as the murderous look on the older female's face. Icy blue fog flowed from her mouth the temperature in the room dropping dramatically.

'Why is she mad? What did I do wrong?' Her crimson eyed drifted over to Aoi and Chie who had nervous and shocked looks on their faces. The boned woman held onto her lover's arms worried for the mortal's life. You can't call Yuki-Onna by her giving human name.

"Where did you hear that from? Answer me?"

"There was a picture of you in my mom's high school year book! Nats- Yuki-Onna you went to school with my mother?"

Releasing the girl from her grasp she turned around immediately so she didn't have to look at the chestnut haired girl. Shizuru slide down the wall falling to her knees. She never expected the midnight haired woman to attacker her. "Leave now!"

Unnoticed by the ebony haired female a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't bother to say anything else as she ran pasted the immortals out the door. 'I didn't mean to upset her.' Aoi ran after her while Chie stayed hoping to calm her down.

* * *

><p>"Mother can we talk? It really can't wait."<p>

"What is it?" Viola opened her bedroom door to let her daughter walk in. It was late at night and honestly she knew this wasn't about the 'party' her child went too. The adult got a good look at the council member and noticed something was off.

"I know this might seem strange but please tell me about her it's important to me." The mother immediately knew what her child was talking about. Even though it happened a month ago she knew Shizuru still remembered the way she freaked out at the name. Viola Fujino doesn't have emotion break downs often; she was always in control of her mask. She was the one who taught her kin after all.

"I'll tell you what happened but only because I won't let you make the same mistakes I did." Walking towards her closet she pulled out the year book. She ripped off the tape that held the solid black book's covering in place. The younger girl was shocked to find out there were pictures hiding there. Viola didn't show the pictures to her right away but clutched them to her chest.

"I met Natsuki Kuga in my last year of high school. She was only a year younger than me so we never saw each other during class but we saw each other often. I'd always see her before and after school, in the hallways or in the cafeteria. Every time I saw her she was getting bullied in some way trying extremely hard not to fight back and ignore them."

"Mother, don't tell me you eventually started to bully her too." The student remembered how her mother said not to make the same mistakes and figured the problem out. The younger tea drinker was disappointed in her mother. She never would have though her sweet mother was capable of anything like that.

"No, I didn't bully her. Kids are truly cruelly to each other exploiting anything they can find just to make themselves feel better." Viola felt the way her daughter stared at her with suspicion. "I mean I did something far worse to her, I played with her heart." Taking a deep breath Viola handed the photos over to Shizuru.

* * *

><p>AN: We need demon world conflict. Bad Viola, review now. Do any of you have preferred translating website? A site that could translate more than three sentences at a time? It would be great if I could read fanfics in different languages. And google toolbar doesn't always work correctly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look it's her." Natsuki heard the voices behind her but didn't bother to acknowledge them. She pulled off her helmet letting her long locks cascade down her back. "The ice princess; it just got colder out here."

Natsuki bite into her bottom lip; no she couldn't fight back even if it was just verbally. When she fist enrolled she made only one mistake that seemed to brand her for the rest of her time here. You do not tell the most popular guy in school who's interested in you to "fuck off." This made all the jealous females-who wanted him- hate her. While this guy spread a rumor that she was homosexual to heal his pride of getting rejected.

She left her head protection with her bike and walked straight to her classroom. Without even glimpsing at them the mayo lover marched with her eyes cast downwards. If she made eye contact with any of them she would charged them like a pissed off bull.

However with her head down she wasn't watching where she was going and walked right into someone. The midnight haired woman fell back hitting the corner of the wall. The raven haired woman opened her mouth to yell but stopped as soon as she made eye contact with the one who collided with her.

"Oh, I apologize I wasn't watching were I was going." Emerald eyes couldn't look away from ruby red ones. A blush entered his cheeks when she realized this.

"Neither was I." When she finally managed to turn away she noticed that everyone in the hallway was watching them with interest.

"It's her and she's talking to the president. Why is Lady Viola wasting her time talking to that girl?" Natsuki bit into her lip wishing that this wonderful polite lady didn't heard these voices. If she did, she didn't acknowledge them.

The ice princess tensed when the council member walked closer to her personal bubble. "Viola Fujino visit me in the student council room anytime." With that she left swaying her hips as she strolled away.

Natsuki was unable to get the honey haired girl out of her mind. When the bell finally toned for lunch the biker was the first one out of the classroom. She headed up towards the council room gulping nervously as she reached the door. "This girl shouldn't have an effect on me." The female took a deep breath before lightly knocking three times.

"Come in." Came the wonderful Kyoto accent. The younger girl peeked in with a frown. Viola wasn't the only one in the room. The ice princess didn't know who the other students were but honestly didn't care.

Viola sensed that the dark haired student wanted to talk to her alone and dismissed the others. "I'll meet you guys later. I have something to take care of." Muttering something the others left leaving them alone. "Is something wrong?" The brunette who was wearing her mask smiled innocently.

"I j-just r-remember that I didn't a-apologize to you for running into you. So, sorry!" She stuttered with a flushed face. Viola's eyes widened slightly not expecting the other woman to ask for forgiveness and over something so small that she forgot about.

"How cute." The older woman giggled a bit. "Would you like to join my friends and I for lunch miss…?"

"Natsuki Kuga and sure." To be honest the antisocial girl wasn't into group lunches- even small groups- but she couldn't say not to the president.

"Get your lunch and meet me outside, I usually eat in the garden."

"Alright." The navy haired female rushed to get to her locker. She didn't want to keep them waiting. Yellow sticky notes were stuck all over the light blue locker. She wasn't surprised to see they were all insults.

'Go home ice princess your glare freezes us!'

'Why did you even come to this school?'

'Loner!'

The delinquent crumbled all the notes and tossed them into the trash grabbing her lunch she met Viola and her friends at the garden. "I'll introduce you guys this is Natsuki Kuga." The tan haired woman gestured towards the shorter girl. The navy haired woman gave a slight nodded acknowledging that they were there.

"Natsuki this is Rosalie my secretary. Una my vice-president, her secretary Kyoko and our good friends Elliot and Lena."

They exchanged "nice to meet you" and opened their lunches. "Natsuki what are you eating?" The tea addicted asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mayo sandwich."

"Isn't there something supposed to be in between the mayonnaise beside another layer of mayonnaise?" The green eyed girl noticed everyone grossed out look and sulked back a little.

"I haven't gone to the market for food." She partly lied. Her kitchen was stocked with mayo bottles and ramen cups.

"What is your normal diet?"

First swallowing what was already in her mouth she blushed and replied honestly. "Ramen, tv dinners and anything that takes less than three minutes in the microwave."

"That's not good," The head of the council leaned closer to the mayo eating girl whispering into her ear. "I guess I'll have to look after you. Maybe I'll even make you dinner." Natsuki couldn't stop her whole body from going red. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you blush?"

To reframe from answering her question the rest of her mayo coated bread was stuffed into her mouth. Any normal person would have choked but she managed to swallow it without chewing. The forested eyed woman cleaned her mouth of any mayo on her lips and excused herself first. When she was out of the sight of Viola and her friends she ran back to her locker.

"So that was the ice princess?" Rosalie commented. "She seemed quite taken with you Viola."

"She's just a cute underclassmen."

"She might turn into a stalker like that Sergay guy. You know, he's still upset about not getting the vice-president position." The only reason he wanted that position was to be close to Viola. She never gave him the time of day.

The president packed her lunch and stood. "Don't worry about anything." Viola then walked off to get ready for her next class.

"Lena, Elliot you two have been quiet all lunch. Is something wrong?" Una asked looking at the two normally real talkative students.

"I like her; she's like me though she hasn't realized it yet." Elliot smiled who never once release Lena from her grasp. With a sigh Viola's secretary packed her lunch and left.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Rosalie?" The chestnut haired girl looked up from her paper work. The woman was staring into space wearing an evil smirk.<p>

"About Kuga-"

"We have nothing to talk about concerning her. You should get back to work."

"Do you like her Viola?" The blonde asked walking towards the tea drinker.

"I think you know that answer." Through small slits red eyes she glanced at the amber haired woman. Rosalie was one of the biggest homophobes in the school. It was the time period where most people thought this way. She just barely put up with Elliot. The short haired blonde knew exactly what Rosalie thought of her but had Lena beside her to help so she didn't care much.

"Then let's play with her."

"I would not in any way allow you to hurt her."

"What are you talking about? I think you both would make a lovely couple."

"What?"

"You should ask her out I bet she would be delighted." Viola said nothing she just placed her work in her bag. The bell was going to ring signaling the end of the school day. Soon all the kids who had detention today would flood the student council room. Thankfully it was not her turn to watch them.

The president walked out of the room immediately she ran into someone. "I sorry I really wasn't watching where I was going. Oh, Natsuki it's you."

"H-hello, I just wanted to say goodbye." The ice princess averted her eyes one of her hands unconsciously played with her hair.

"Say, Kuga are you free tomorrow?" The blonde asked. The younger student turned to look at Rosalie.

"I am."

"Rosalie…" Viola warned in a threatening voice.

"Viola and I were going to watch the leaves fall but I don't know if I'm going to be able to make it. So can you go with her in my place?" She asked smiling innocently.

Natsuki turned back to her and with a smile replied. "I would love to."

"Wonderful! Be at the park for ten."

"Alright, bye."

The amber haired girl waved to the leaving underclassmen the fake smile still on her face.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing at all it's not like you haven't gone out with a friend to watch the autumn leaves." The Kyoto woman left wearing a frown on her face. The secretary walked over to the window watching Kuga walk to her bike. "You're going to melt the ice princess' heart then smash it to pieces."

* * *

><p>By the time Viola was at the park Natsuki was already waiting for her. The underclassmen arrived ten minutes early on purpose. The younger girl smiled and waved her over. The green eyed female had a picnic sheet spread out to sit on but didn't actually have any food. Viola remembered Natsuki talking about her diet and brought a homemade lunch to share.<p>

"Thank you." The smaller girl said looking at the spread that the president had prepared. It was nothing fancy but wonderful none the less.

"So Natsuki, tell me about yourself." Viola immediately noticed a small change in her facial expression. That was quickly covered by the girl shoving food into her mouth. "If you don't want to tal-"

"It's alright, my mother died a few years ago. She was a scientist and the stress of her job pushed her over the edge. It was slow maddening death she went insane and drove her car off a cliff. My father, a mechanic, devastated drank himself to death ignoring me completely in the process."

The brown haired woman cursed herself for reopening a wound like that. Here she was a girl who had no family and no friends acting as if everything was alright. She knew fully that most students called her an ice princess and bullied her every change they got.

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Your family?" Viola remained silent. She didn't want to rub her prefect family into her face. When she didn't reply Natsuki knew the reason why. "Good for you." They stopped talking both of their attentions turned to the scenery. Falling colorful autumn leaves weren't nearly as pretty or as popular as cherry blossoms. But what did you expect? It was almost winter soon.

* * *

><p>Viola and Natsuki became the best of friends and Rosalie didn't bother them at all. What mostly started as pity for the ice princess developed into true warming friendship. Currently they had a date, a small errand to do. The navy haired girl was going to drive them to a small flower shop so the president could buy flowers for her sick mother.<p>

"Viola, are you ready yet?" Natsuki whined boredom clear in her voice. School ended over an hour ago and only a few students were suppose to be here this late.

"Almost." Came the Kyoto reply. The younger woman didn't know what she was doing but didn't really care that much. At least there were two others helping. Elliot, the frequent volunteer, and Una. Elliot became Natsuki second best friend she was friendly and helpful same with Lena. She wouldn't go too far in calling Una a friend but they spoke nicely to each other when they were in the same room.

"I'm ready now you two can take care of things right?" The brunette asked.

"Certainly, see you both tomorrow." The vice president said.

"Bye bye Natsuki." The blonde waved as happy as ever.

"Goodbye Una, Elliot." Side by side the two left walking towards the gate. Red eyes blinked focusing at the figure near the gate. At the gate stood Sergay; the male who lost the campaign to be vice president. Instantly she got a bad feeling that Natsuki didn't notice. The older woman was just about to grab into the other girl and walked in the other direction.

"Viola."

"Sergay." The cobalt haired woman froze the mood around them changed immediately. She had never once heard such an icy tone in the lovely Kyoto voice.

"Kuga." Natsuki turned back to look at him a cold glare on her face. Who was this guy tying interrupt them? The blonde walked towards the female's hand in his pockets. Typical bad boy posture.

"Come on Natsuki, let's go."

"I sincerely hope you two weren't going to leave so soon." The male withdrew both hands from his pockets one hand held onto a small pocket knife. The shiny blade pointed directly at the smaller girl. "You took her from me." The biker knew that those words were pointed at her but was unsure why. All she knew was that something was going to end badly.

Sergay lunched at the ice princess but not before Natsuki pushed Viola out of the way. She didn't want her to be in the crossfire. Using one arm she blocked the main parts of her torso letting the small blade penetrate her arm. Viola shrieked and flinched at her friend's blood was spilled staining her school uniform. With her other arm she quickly drew it back and socked him in the face.

Both hands raised to his face as he fell backwards not expecting to be attacked. What he expected or wanted was for the girl to leave in tears and never appear before them again. He and most of the other students desperately wanted her to transfer out of this school. Natsuki ripped the knife from her limb and tossed it behind her where he couldn't get it without going through her first. "I don't know or care who you are but I won't let you get away with this." The blonde rose to his feet with one hand still on his face.

Growling like a mad animal he pulled his dominant arm back and hoped to make contact with her face but didn't. She grabbed onto his fist, pulled him close and then kneed him in the crotch. He fell to the ground in the fetal position not sure rather to cry about his face or his penis. Viola, still on the floor, watched in amazement at the underclassmen took out the assailant. Natsuki didn't even cry out in pain once.

"Viola! Natsuki!" The president looked back to see her two other friends running over to them. Una straight away placed both of Sergay's hands behind his back immobilizing him. Elliot holding onto gauze wrapped the pad over Natsuki wound tying it so it would fall apart.

"Are you two alright?" The motorcyclist nodded not effected about what just happened. Green eyes widened as the Kyoto president leaped for her pulling her into a hug.

Sergay groaned and looked up unable to move much. "She's mine!" He screamed seeing the two girl embrace.

"I will never be yours." She said pressing her lips against her hero's cheek. The biker blushed; apparently all of her blood hadn't been spilled on the ground. Speaking of blood Natsuki's blood appeared threw the gauze and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Then it hit her Natsuki needed to go to the hospital for stitches, no band aid would heal this.

Despite all the protest Elliot and Viola managed to get her to the hospital where she received five stitches. The chestnut haired woman watched the rebel sleep peacefully on a hospital bed. Natsuki was fine, a little woozy from the blood loss but fine. The tea drinker that back to what the blonde man was ranting about.

Natsuki didn't steal her from him. She wasn't in love with the delinquent but she did enjoy her company greatly. She watched as the younger girl move in her sleep trying to find the right position. "You really are just too cute." Giggling softly she leaned down and pressed her lips to the girl's forehead.

Jade eyes slowly opened the lovely president coming into view. "Viola."

"Natsuki." With her good hand she grasped Viola's hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"We didn't get to run that errand you know flowers for your sick mother." Viola gave her a look.

"You're truly something else, Natsuki." The light haired woman crawled in bed next to the blushing girl. Cuddling up into her side. "Tomorrow let's go on a date." Green eyes widened never once had the older woman called any of their outings a date. Natsuki flushed a deeper ruby color. A date. For two people who liked each other. She looked over at the other woman who was already sleeping peacefully thanks to the excitement of today. Smiling she placed a small kiss on the top of her head and fell back into a peaceful slumber easily.

* * *

><p>A soft kiss was placed on the rebel's cheek. Every time they got together this was their normal greeting as well as their normal goodbye. Somehow the older woman would manage to brush her hands against the biker's chest making her blush.<p>

"Just get on already." Natsuki tossed Viola the extra helmet. The brunette mounted the bike wrapping her arms securely around the younger girl.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." The bike's engine revived twice before the Ducati started to move. The ride itself was lovely till they got off a main road. The ebony haired girl drove on a bumpy dirt path hitting anything but smooth dirt. The bike even became airborne -only two or three feet- in some instances. Viola was extremely happy when it was over.

"I think your Ducati took my virginity. I hope it will take responsibility for this." Viola brushed her hand against the ice princess' making a few of their fingers entwined together. Through her mad blush Natsuki smiled and nodded. She gestured out her free hand signaling for her to follow Natsuki. "So where are we?"

"I found this pretty spot a few weeks ago and wanted to take you." It was the perfect view of the city and landscape surrounding it. The smaller woman had spread out a picnic this time she had her own food with her. They sat down next to each other and Natsuki pulled out all that she brought.

"I brought more than one cold cut so you can make what you want." She brought turkey, chicken, tuna, and roast beef not to mention the condiments and sides. Natsuki put everything on her ultimate sandwich. The contents spilled out the sides making one big mess. The council member chuckled and had a plain chicken sandwich.

When they were done eating their sandwiches both females laid down and watched the sunset. The president during this time pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of the unsuspecting girl. "What was that for?" She screamed glaring at the camera as if it had stolen her beloved mayo.

"Just preserving the memories." She replied snapping another one of the pissed off ice princess.

"Well stop that!" Giggling the older female pressed her lips to her cheek successful stopping her complains. She also took this time to snap another picture of them. Natsuki growled.

"Alright the bad camera is going back into my purse."

Natsuki scowled again. "Don't treat me like a child!" She pouted packing the leftovers back into the basket.

"Lighten up." The tea drinker's hands brushed up her sides tickling her all the way up to her armpits. Natsuki quickly clamped her arms to her side trying hard to prevent the moving fingers from hitting her sensitive spots. Viola was unable to slide her fingers all the way up under her arms. Her hand was firmly on the sides of the biker's chest.

"Stop damn it!" The rebel flailed around trying to escape the teasing digits. "I swear if you don't stop I'll throw out all of your tea!" The chestnut haired woman felt her heart pound in her chest. No Natsuki would never be that mean right? She hesitated while pondering the question before retracting her arms back to her person. Natsuki recuperated for a minute before speaking out.

"Hey, Viola. Tomorrow after school we should head to the mall. I want to buy more games."

The upperclassmen smiled forgetting about the almost lost of her beloved tea. "It a date then."

* * *

><p>Natsuki stopped by the student council room. The lovely Kyoto woman was nowhere in sight making the raven haired woman frown. "Elliot, have you seen Viola recently? We were supposed to meet."<p>

"Not since lunch."

"I saw her a few minutes ago heading for the stairs." Rosalie answered hiding the hate in her voice. The underclassmen gave a small thanks and headed for the stairway. As she got near the stairs she heard a girlish giggle. It was clearly Viola's lovely voice. What could she be doing behind the stairs that made her so happy?

The motorcyclist stopped in her tracts. Her flight or fight instincts told her to react violently and fight but instead all she did was run. No matter how fast her body ran her mind still remembered what she saw. The memory of Viola and some male sharing body heat would be forever imprinted in her mind. Closing her eyes only made it worse.

She could clearly see that no room separated their bodies. The male's head was nuzzled into her neck leaving love bits all over. A hand was actually placed over her covered breasts kneaded and groping. The council member was undoubtedly enjoying all the attention the male brought. Her arms were wrapped around his neck keeping him close.

The tawny haired woman didn't notice that her friend was there retreating as if she had seen a ghost. She wasn't even a wear of her surroundings. Natsuki rushed outside a light layer of the first snow of the year covered the land.

* * *

><p>"I didn't see her again; I left multiple phone calls to her house. I figured she was just mad I forgot about meeting her after school. Three days later Rosalie eventually told me what happened to Natsuki; what she saw." A single tear rolled down the mother's face. "I knew what I was doing was wrong but I didn't stop. I loved her as a friend but I gave her false hope with all my teasing."<p>

Shizuru looked though the pictures. Each snapshot captured a different emotion on the demon's face. She couldn't help but smile at them. Though a twinge of jealousy shot through her when she got to one of these 'we didn't have boundaries' pictures.

The photograph showed an image of Viola behind Natsuki with both of her hands immodestly groping the biker's breasts. Viola's face showed laughter and joy while Natsuki's showed the opposite. Her face was scarlet, her mouth wide opened as she screamed. Shizuru chuckled to herself she could close her eyes and imaged the loud girlish scream. The portrait also depicted that Natsuki was holding her school bag before the older chestnut haired woman touched her. The moment she was 'hugged' the picture was taken since the bag was floating in midair.

The president gently put the snapshot down. The last thing she held in her hand wasn't a photograph but a newspaper cut out.

The headline read: "High school student's body found in a snow bank after major blizzard." The date on the paper was dated a week after Rosalie told her what the biker saw.

"Natsuki's death was the first of many that happened at Fuuka."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank god it's done I was worried about this chapter I really didn't want Natsuki to seem ooc. I didn't want Natsuki to sound weak like she committed suicide from heartbreak. Or that she was brutally murdered. Well, now you guys know what happened. Natsuki was born human who died vengefully and was awakened in the demon world. So know there are natural born demons like Chie and humans who die and are 'reborn' as demons. Review.


End file.
